


男扮女装铜铁锤，有苦难说梅办法

by kisschaos



Category: Wujing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisschaos/pseuds/kisschaos





	男扮女装铜铁锤，有苦难说梅办法

新婚之夜被新娘干  
想过多少次洞房花烛夜的老处男没办法，之前告诉自己一定要对媳妇温柔体贴又不失男人力量的体现，打听了好多资料备着研究。等终于到了这天，却是被男人压在身下，什么也不能做。只能被男人掰开腿，从上往下地狠狠填满自己。进入以下，就有一滴泪被挤出来。飞鱼服的腰带还没有完全解下，让少爷抓着操他，非常方便。珍藏的小本春宫从衣服里滑到床上，被少爷见到。平时接触不到这种东西的少爷如获至宝，蜜月期就把这些东西学习吸收......

家里人催着要孩子  
“夫人”害羞地看他一眼，回房按住他。“虽然暂时生不出来，但是我们得努力给他们听。”  
梅办法想尽办法拖延下班时间，同事们干脆把夫人送进来。  
“大人，我家夫君下班不回家，您说是不是应该查查他去没去青楼妓院。”  
腰带曳撒被拽的半漏不漏，坐在人家腿上被摸了个遍，被榨干。  
不然不算充分测试。


End file.
